


A Ranger, an FBI Agent, and Two Cryptids Walk Into a Room...

by ThisWasInevitable



Series: Government Men and Their Cryptid Boyfriends [1]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff and Smut, Group Sex, Happens after "Have you found what you're looking for?", Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Stern is just leaning in to discovering he's a cryptid fucker, Takes place in the same universe as Metamorphisis series, Trans Duck Newton, Trans Male Character, Trans Stern, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 07:55:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18687307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisWasInevitable/pseuds/ThisWasInevitable
Summary: After Stern admits a particularly intense fantasy, he and Barclay come to Duck and Indrid with a proposition.





	A Ranger, an FBI Agent, and Two Cryptids Walk Into a Room...

**Author's Note:**

> Some content notes:
> 
> -Stern and Duck are both trans, although they use slightly different language for their body parts.  
> -I'm going with Lucky for Sterns first name.  
> -Stern experiences sub-drop, but is taken care of when it happens.

Alright, Stern’s had maybe a tad too much to drink.

In his defense, Barclay makes a mean Gin and Tonic.

They’re laying on his bed, face to face, Stern giggling as Barclay (still human) finishes telling him about the time he hiked half the PCT in order to see if there really was a lake monster in Tahoe only to discover that the answer was yes and that said monster was a total asshole. 

“..Yeah, long story short, don’t go to the south part of the lake unless you want to be insulted by a dude who looks like a giraffe fucked a rock.” 

He laughs again, runs his hands up Barclays chest, continues doing so when his boyfriend sighs in pleasure.

“You’re so sexy.”

“Same to you, babe, but don’t get any ideas. You’re the kind of drunk where I’m worried you’ll spill state secrets.”

“I am, hic, no such thing.”

Barclay gives him a loving, if doubtful look.

“Tell me a secret, then.”

Who could say no to that face? But he needs a really good one.

Ahah, of course.

“I think having sex with two cryp-hic-tids at once sounds fun.”

Barclays eyes widen.

“Like, a specific two or-”

“You, of course and, uh, the flappy one. Mothman.”

“You mean Indrid?”

“Yep. Duck can come too he’s, he’s cute. Has a nice ass.”

Barclay leans closer, bites his ear before whispering, “y’know, that might be able to be arranged.”

“Really?”

“For one thing, Indrid and I have, uh, hooked up in the past. Not while we we’re humans. And I’m talking, like, at least fifty years ago.”

“Wooow. Bigfoot and Mothman had sex. This is fascinating.” He rolls onto his back, awestruck at the new data. Beside him Barclay chuckles.

“Yeah, Indrid will never admit it, but I’m pretty sure he has a type.”

\-----------------------------------------

“What can I say, I have a type.” Indrid shrugs, downs the juice in front of him while Duck turns every shade of pink known to man. 

It’s a few days after their conversation in bed. Barclay had waited until Stern was sober and chatty the next morning to ask if he’d genuinely be interested in pursuing the fantasy. And while sober Stern blushed at the idea more than drunk Stern had, the answer was still a resounding yes. Barclay, for his part, was very into it too, provided everyone else was and Duck in particular wasn’t weirded out by the fact he and Indrid had a past.

“As I was saying, there’s no pressure, not in slightest. If it’s not something either of you is comfortable with, we’ll drop it entirely and go on as we have.” Stern's putting on his best professional voice in the hopes of disguising his jitters. 

“One sec. ‘Drid?” Duck stands and gestures for Indrid to follow him outside.

\-----------------------------------------------------

“Before you ask, I’m only just realizing I was never in the timeline where I actually told you about Barclay. Sorry about that.”

“That's uh, that’s okay. Figured you’d been around the block a few times before you met my eighteen-year-old ass.”

“Mmm, I liked that ass, This one too.” He pulls Duck into his arms by his suspenders, giving a quick squeeze to the body part in question.

“Their idea got you goin' too, huh?”

“It involves Barclay, who I certainly wouldn’t mind seeing naked, Stern, who has his appeal, and most of all you. The futures show some very enticing images. However,” he looks down at Duck with a serious expression, “if the idea is not appealing to you, or you’d only do it for my sake, then I will let it pass without a second thought.”

Duck pecks him on the lips.

“I’d be lyin' if I said I hadn’t thought about getting Stern alone, so to speak. He’s good-lookin' and it ain’t like there’s a ton of options if you’re a guy who likes guys in Kepler. But there was the whole, y’know, FBI agent out for our secrets thing. And then you showed back up and I couldn't think about anyone else.”

“Then we’re in agreement?”

“One more thing: what’re the odds this goes bad?”

Indrid pauses for a moment.

“.4%” 

Duck grins.

\----------------------------------------------------

Stern is busy trying to not panic when Duck and Indrid walk back in, arm in arm.

“We accept your offer. With one condition.” 

“Indrid’s gonna keep an eye on the futures, and if the odds of this going south get higher’n one percent, I’m calling it off.”

“What counts as going south?” Barclay sips his water and Stern can see him smiling as he does.

“Someone gettin' hurt, a boundary gettin' crossed, or this somehow fuckin' up our relationships. You two seem to have a good thing goin', and I already lost this one once before. Ain’t inclined to lose him again.” 

“Never.” Indrid smiles, putting his arm around Ducks shoulder. Stern’s not entirely sure what’s going on there, figures they’ll tell him later. 

It takes several days of discussion, including filling out lists of likes and dislikes and figuring out where the overlap is (and Duck expressing delight to learn that Stern is “one of his people”). Stern learns a variety of interesting things about Indrid and Duck along the way, including:

“Restraints?” He looks at Barclay.

“Like ‘em better on you than on me.”

“That’s a big yes for me.” Duck rests his head on Indrids shoulder 

“Belt, perhaps?” Stern would rather not use his work-isued cuffs.

“Not a chance, unless you want to hear a voice that’ll kill your boner forever.” 

“Beg pardon?”

“My belt is my sword. My, uh, talking sword.”

“You have a...talking sword?”

“Long story. We got some nice cuffs at home, I can bring those.”

In the end, Stern compiles everything into a spread-sheet for easy reference. They plan to meet in Barclays room Friday night, after he finishes his shift in the restaurant. Stern can’t contain his excitement, although he does make himself scarce when Indrid begins talking shop about sound dampening spells with Aubrey. He’s glad the other lodge residents are getting used to him, but he's seen how Aubrey teases Duck about intimate matters and he’s not ready for that kind of bonding. Not just yet

\-------------------------

 

“Goddamn, can’t believe this is what’s under that man-in-black shit.” Duck and Stern are sitting face to face on the floor of Barclays room. The ranger runs his hands across Sterns stomach and chest, tracing the faint lines of muscle.

“I, it’s standard, to, to uh..” He loses his train of thought as Ducks’ fingers snake down below his hips and brush along the sensitive skin there, just above the top strap of the harness. 

“He was going to say it’s standard for federal agents in the field to maintain a certain level of physical fitness.” Indrid says from behind him, voice calm and cool, “and I must say, you’re fulfilling that requirement quite well” a cold hand squeezes his ass appreciatively. 

“You, it’s, uh, thank you?”

Duck cups his cheeks, brushes his thumbs over his cheekbones.

“Told us you like bein praised, Lucky,” a kiss on his cheek, “so gonna compliment you until you got an ego bigger’n Neds.” The next kiss finds his lips and Stern discovers Duck kisses the same way he does everything; straightforward, careful, warm. He follows the kiss as Duck eases him down on top of him on the floor, the ranger letting out a small laugh at his eagerness.

“Please don’t mention Ned in this context ever again.” Barclay groans from the nearby armchair, and when Stern turns his head to look at him his heart flips; he’s down to his boxers, hand moving conspicuously beneath them, staring at him like he wants to eat him alive.

“Deal.” Duck smirks, before pulling Stern back down for a harder kiss and rolling his hips up against him. 

“You gonna use that thing, or am I gonna have to beg for itoohhhh, yeah, there we go.” Duck flexes his limbs in pleasure as Stern slides the strap-on into him. He sets a slow, even pace, enjoy the soft, sturdy shape of Duck under his hands. Grips his ass when he lifts his hips to urge Stern deeper, presses his thumb against the base of the plug he finds there and Duck moans. 

Slender fingers grab both his hips.

“That stays in. I want his ass ready for me” Indrid growls, “Speaking of ready..” The head of Indrids cock nudges at his ass and he gasps, digs his nails into Ducks skin.

“A-apologies, I was only teasing him.” Stern grins, shifts the plug slightly, making Duck groan under him.

“Mmm, that’s quite alright. Now, I need you to relax for me.” He pushes further in and Stern shudders, leans down just as Duck trails soft kisses down his neck and brings one hand up to fluff and stroke his hair, making the tension drain from his body.

“There we go.” Indrid thrusts all the way in, moves his hips gently. 

“Told you he knew how to behave.” Barclay is smiling, Stern can tell, and his chest heat ups knowing he’s pleased with him. 

“You’re tellin' me.” Duck purrs, pulls Stern in for another kiss by his hair and after a moment a yelped moan escapes him.

“Fuck, ‘Drid, whatever you’re doin’ is makin’ him hit all the right spots.” 

“Careful, my sweet. The first time you come tonight is going to be from my tongue or their will be consequences.”

Duck whines, arches his back and Stern smiles, decides to tease him more

“I could always stop.” He nips at Ducks neck.

“Don’t you fuckin’ dare.” Duck bites his lower lip before kissing him again.

“Wouldn’t, ohgod, want you getting in trouble.” He slips a hand between them to rub at Ducks clit, kisses his cheek when the shorter man brings his right hand down on top of Sterns to guide it. 

“No, we wouldn’t, at least not in this timeline.” With surprising strength Indrid, still inside him, pulls his hips up and back, denying Duck further stimulation. His fingers grab onto the carpet as Indrid moves his hips sharply.

“There, we, go. Barclay, I believe he’s ready.” He pulls out abruptly, stands, and Stern just manages to sit up before a huge shape fills the room. 

For a split second, he’s awash with terror and awe. Indrid, lanky and disheveled, has been replaced with a winged shape coated in dark feathers. Mothman. No wonder those who reported sightings of him always came across as frightened. He’s otherworldly, intimidating, he’s, he’s…

Purring. Indrid is purring as he looks at Duck, who shifts away from Stern on the floor so that Indrid can settle between his knees. The ranger is nearly bouncing up and down with excitement. 

“It’s alright, by the way. I’m aware this form can be alarming.”

“I didn’t-” 

“There were several timelines where I startled you enough that you backed all the way into Barclays legs.” He smiles reassuringly, “The first time Duck saw me like this he almost stabbed me.” 

“I thought a giant moth had eaten my boyfri-OH, oh fuck yeah.” Duck lays back on the floor as Indrids head dives between his legs, clawed hands encircling his thighs with ease. Whatever Indrid is doing with his...mouth? Tongue? Stern can’t quite see, but regardless it’s making Duck writhe and moan like the guys in the shitty pay-per-view movies Stern's indulged in on a few company missions. 

“Like what you see, babe?” Barclays voices rumble from behind him and he turns.

“Not half as much as what I’m seeing now.” 

His boyfriend has stripped off his boxers when he wasn’t looking and is reclining, casual and confident, in the chair as he runs a thumb along his cock. Stern is never, ever going to get over how perfect that thing is. 

Barclay beckons him forward.

“C’mere, ah-ah, stay on the floor, wanna see you crawl.” 

Stern moves as fast as that allows, sits at Barclays feet and rests his head on his knees, not bothering to hide how much he’s staring at his dick. There’s a broken moan from behind him along with a muffled chirping noise. 

“Gonna show me how much you like it?” Barclay runs a finger along Sterns lower lip and he parts them without hesitation, move his head enough to slide them down the top half of his cock. Barclay braces one hand at the back of his neck, urging him further.

“Your mouth is something else, babe.” 

He hums, brings one hand to cover where his mouth can’t, lets the other one find Barclays free hand and hold it. The larger man only moves his hips in the occasional twitch, letting Stern set the pace. Barclay is warm and solid under his tongue as he rolls it about and he shuts his eyes, dreams of doing this forever.

Nearby there’s a growl, a thud, and Duck cursing a blue streak, but when he tries to see what’s going on the hand on his neck clamps down.

“Nope, want you looking at me while you do this.” His voice is firm, hasn’t dropped into the growl that Stern knows is coming.

“I _said_ look at me.” There it is, the hint of something demanding and hungry in his voice as he tugs Sterns hair. He looks up so their eyes meet, and if he hadn’t spent the last twenty minutes growing increasingly turned on the way Barclay is gazing at him would do it in an instant; there’s lust, pride and, buried beneath them, the kindness that still gives Stern more butterflies than he’ll ever admit. 

“Gotta say, got the best seat in the house right now,” his gaze flicks away from Stern briefly and he smiles, “watching one of the nicest looking things to ever come out of Sylvain nail his human against a wall while I got the most amazing guy on earth sucking my dick.” He brings his hands to rest behind his head, groans when Stern works his tongue along the tip.

“That’s it sweet one, oh, yes, yes, my perfect human, letting me have my way with while all you can do is hold on tight.” Indrid’s words trill out on top Ducks weak moans.

“Alright, take that thing off and come up here so I can fuck the best as-Ackhaha, hey there, handsome.” Barclay laughs as Stern yanks off the harness and clambers into his lap in record time to cover his face in kisses. 

“Hey yourself, man who I’ve spent too little time kissing today.” He presses their lips together, slips his tongue in to meet Barclays, enjoying the familiar prickle of beard against his skin. Begins lining himself up with his cock until Barclay breaks away.

“Hold up, want you facing the other way so I can show you off. Want them to see just how fucking hot you look when you’re riding my dick.”

It takes a moment of awkward maneuvering to shift in his lap without falling out of the chair, but Stern manages, begins slowly sinking down onto him. For a few breathes, his world becomes the sensation of Barclay inside him, his hands guiding him into place and holding him gently while he adjusts, the soft kisses he plants along his neck and shoulders. 

“Fuuuuck, love having you all open a ready for me.” His movements are slow, and it occurs to Stern that Barclay could actually spend all night fucking him like this and he'd let him without a second thought. 

“You’re welcome.”

Stern looks over at the bed to find Indrid perched on it, grinning at them. He barely looks winded, only a few feathers out of place. Duck, on the other hand, is flopped on the bed with his head in Indrids lap and appears to be half-asleep. 

“You tapping out already, Duck?” Barclay teases, running his hands up and down Sterns sides.

“Just uh, need a little break on account of my age and this ones fuckin’ magic tongue.” He points at Indrid, who grins wider.

“Not magic, merely flexible.” He fixes Stern with a glowing gaze, tilts his head, “perhaps you’d like a demonstration?”

“YesssAH, fuck!” Barclay gives a sharp upwards thrust, interrupting him.

“Manners, Stern.” Indrid drums his claws on the bed in mock-impatience.

“Yeah, babe, manners.” Barclay chuckles before sinking his teeth into Sterns shoulder.

“Son of a, I mean, please, yes, please I’d like that.”

“Much better.” Indrid carefully shifts Duck off of him and crosses to the chair, sitting down and running his hands up Sterns legs. His tongue flicks out against one thigh, as if testing it. And then it extends, drawing a long line and only stopping when it brushes against his dick. Then it drops lower, runs experimental circles around a very wet, very ready part of his body.

“Jesus christ.” He breathes out, opens his legs wider so that Indrid can scoot his head closer, then sighs as a fluffy face nuzzles his inner thigh. 

“Mmm, I like this one Barclay. He adapts very well.” Another lazy lick and Stern whimpers, grabs hold of the arm Barclay’s wrapped around his chest as Indrid continues lapping at him, humming happily. Stern turns his head to beg for a kiss, finds he doesn’t have to as Barclay meets him halfway. And then there’s a strange, exhilarating sensation as Indrid slips his tongue inside him, thrusting and curling it dexterously.

“OOhhhhmygod.” He tilts his hips forward, making Barclay hiss from the movement on his cock and Indrid withdraws his tongue.

“Would you like me to continue?”

“Yes, please.”

“Good boy.” He murmurs, and Stern moans as he begins fucking him with his tongue with relish and he slumps, panting, against Barclays chest. 

“Wanna see something fun?” He whispers, kissing along Sterns jaw.

“Of course.”

Barclay reaches a hand forward and draws his index finger up one of Indrids antenna.

“Eeeeeeeeeeehp.” The noise escapes Indrid and then he purrs, sending vibrations through some extremely sensitive parts of Sterns body. Another laugh rumbles out of Barclay and he repeats the gesture with both hands.

“Yeah, you like that don’t youOWohhhhhh.” He reclines back in the chair, taking Stern with him with a yelp, as Indrid drags his claws down the larger man’s thigh. Indrid keeps purring even as he pulls his head back to look at them.

“I forgot,you like it rough.” He drags his claws down on both sides and Barclay tightens his hold on Stern, letting out a moan that is not human and thrusting up into him as best he can.

“Indrid as, ohgod, as much as I appreciate how fun it is to tease him, if you stop again I’m going to, fuck, to arrest all of you.”

Indrid swirls his tongue across his dick as Barclay sits them back up. 

“That so, _agent_?” He growls, which is all the warning Stern gets before he starts fucking him, hard and fast, and coating the back of his neck in hickeys. He cries out as Indrid begins working his tongue across his dick, applying more pressure each time he yells. 

“Yeah, no, thinking you’re gonna stay right and let us do whatever we want to you while you moan and beg like the depraved thing you are.” Barclay grabs his hair, yanks his head for a kiss, laughing as he wriggles in his lap from the overwhelming amount of pleasure coursing through his system. 

“I like you that way though,” he murmurs, hand running softly across his chest and ribs.

“Gotta hand it to you, Lucky, you’re takin' it pretty well.” Duck drawls from the bed, and Stern meets his eyes as he smiles.

“First time ‘Drid did that to me I broke his kitchen counter.”

“How-AH, oh, yes, right there, oh please.”

“Look at you, even look like a fuckin’ movie star when you’re gonna come. You’re one hell of a sight, all sleek and muscular.”

Stern’s preening at the praise when Indrid pulls back long enough to speak, “I think he only ought to come when you say he can, my sweet. I can edge him as long as you like, and it doesn’t take foresight to know Barclay is not going to complain about continuing in this configuration.

“Damn right, got plans to fuck this ass all night.”

He wants to come, so badly, but a new, sharp delight floods him at the idea of having to plead his case. Besides, Duck seems very taken with him, he can flirt his way to an orgasm in no time. 

“Duck, please, I’m so close.”

“Even make my name sound sexy, voice all honey-sweet like that. Awful temptin' to let you off easy” The rangers voice has dropped and Stern realizes he may have misjudged the situation.

“B-but I’ve been so good OH, so goodohgod.” Indrid purrs out a laugh when he jumps from a skillful pass of his tongue. 

“Ain’t sayin' you haven’t. But I’m enjoyin’ the show, ain’t every day I get to watch a hot guy get fucked open by a cryptid. Usually, the hot guy gettin’ fucked is me.” He grins, and Stern catches a glimpse of the smartass teen he insists he was. 

“Don’t you want to, to have a turn?” He reaches back a hand to stroke Barclays face, lets the other trace slowly up Indrids antenna.

“Course I do, but I ain't quite ready yet. Maybe I’ll just let you keep ‘em occupied until then.”

He can’t help the frustrated groan that escapes him, feels Barclay vibrate with laughter.

“I will do literally anything you want.”

“Hmmmmmm.” Duck looks at the ceiling, lips pursed in thought.

“Duck, _please_.”

“Gonna hold you to that offer, gorgeous. Okay ‘Drid, he can come.”

“Thank you, oh, oh fuck.” It doesn’t take long, given how close he’s been, his hands closing around Barclays as his orgasm moves through him. 

“Here, babe, get up for a sec so I can change without hurting you.” Barclay kisses his cheek and he carefully stands, hissing as the larger man pulls out. He feels hazy, warm, so very happy knowing what they have planned next. Indrid stands as well, chirps in surprise when Stern cuddles up to him as Barclay gets out of the chair. He’s so fluffy and soft, makes Stern just want to press himself into those feathers and stay there forever. 

A claw runs through his hair.

“You’re more affectionate than I anticipated, even accounting for foresight.” Indird eases him down onto the floor, continues stroking his hair.

A thump as Barclay, now sans bracelet, sits down behind him.

“You know how those put-together, professional types are; all you gotta to is fawn over ‘em and take care of them in bed and they turn to mush.” Rough-furred hands run over his back. 

“Only if you do it right.” Stern looks over his shoulder, flashes a grin and gives a muffled laugh when Barclay kisses him, all tongue and teeth and want.

“I believe I have a configuration that will allow us to fulfill the, shall we say, crux of your fantasy, Stern. But first, color?” 

“Green.” Barclay and Stern say in unison.

“Same here.” Duck hops off the bed, sits down next to Indrid.

“Right then, Duck I’m going to lay with my head in your lap, sideways so you have access to the others if you so desire. Stern, straddle me but stay up on your knees so I can control the depth without harming you. Barclay can hold you up as needed.” He lays his head against Ducks crossed legs as his finishes speaking, breaks into a smile when the ranger looks down at him with stars in his eyes. 

“Who’s going fi-SHIT, Barclay, yes.” A larger cock than before works it’s way inside his ass. Yeah, Barclay is going to need to hold him up, his legs are going weak from this alone.

“Good boy, oh hell yeah, you take it so easily after you’ve come.”

“More, please, oh, fuckohfuckyes.” The stretch as Barclay sinks all the way in feels incredible. Stern moans, increases in volume when Indrids cock teases him, just barely entering him before pulling out. Barclay is moving equally slowly, the deep purr that Stern adores rumbling out of him all the while.

He glances at Duck who winks at him, draws a finger up each antennae and Indrid trills and jerks his hips up, shoving his cock deeper. Duck continues playing his fingers across them, occasionally moving a hand to stroke and pet at Indrids neck and head.

“Yes, yes!” Indrid chirps, thrusts coming erratic and hard.

“Can’t believe how much this still turns you on.” Duck bends forward to kiss his forehead.

“You do it so well my sweet, I can’t help it.” 

The sweetness of it makes Stern smile, and then he yells what was meant to be a curse but only comes out as an odd sound as Barclay begins mercilessly pounding into him, claws pressing into his thighs to hold him in place. 

“Gonna need to hold on babe, been so wound up for so long if I don’t come in this nice ass soon might just start crying.” 

“No need to, aAAH, apologize, goddamn, that feels so unnnOoof.” His arms drop down to brace on Indrids torso when the combination of both cocks in him puts pressure on all the right places at once. He really, really hopes he’s not just yanking out Indrids feathers, because right now all he can manage to concentrate on is” “full” and “yes.”

“Duck, can you, fuck, reach his mouth? Not sure that spell is equipped to dampen that much noise”

Oh god, that extremely loud noise in the room is coming from him, isn’t it?

“Lemme scoot and I should, yeah, there we go.” A calloused palm dips awkwardly across his face to cover his mouth.

“You feel the ridges yet?” Duck’s voice reaches him and he’s about to make a confused sound when the aforementioned feature catches at his cock and he whimpers, nods. 

“Yeah, they’ll doOW ow.” Stern doesn't mean to bite his palm, but Barclay has switched to sharp, rapid thrusts, growlhowlpurring along with them, that usually mean he’s close and Stern is right on the edge of what he can take. He’s dimly aware of Indrid coming more on than in him with a chirp-moan and then the hands on his hips grab hard enough to bruise.

“That’s it, that’s it, fuck, babe, so fucking good.” His hips pulse as he comes, and the Sylph brings his head down to trail kisses down Sterns back as his whimpers die down in Ducks hand. When he pulls out and lets go Stern’s balance goes with him and he flops sideways on the floor.

He’s floating, he’s in heaven, he’s so good, he’s made them feel good. Even panting and shaking on the floor, he knows he wants to keep going.

“C’mon, join me up here.” Duck helps him up and onto the bed so that they’re laying on their sides facing each other.

“While they’re uh, recoverin', got somethin’ I think you might like.” He kisses Stern, brings one hand to rest under his head and drapes the other over his side, thumb rubbing at the small of his back. Stern sighs into the kiss, savoring the pause to simply make-out, grabs Ducks ass softly for good measure. It’s ample, for lack of a better word (he knows there is slang for it he’s missing, but his attempts to use hip terms generally backfire), just how he likes it.

“Your hypothesis was correct.” He murmurs when they break to breathe, “and you’re an excellent kisser.”

Duck blushes.

“Back at you, gorgeous. Been wonderin’ what it was like to kiss those temptin’ lips and they do not disappoint.” He runs his tongue along the lower one before going in for another kiss.

“I had no idea I’d been an object of interest.” Stern hooks his ankle over Ducks thigh, draws his lips down his cheek, then his jawline.

“Might’ve been some timelines where I asked you to go ‘campin’ with me so we could get, uh, acquainted.” Ducks grin is a little crooked, giving Stern the urge to kiss all the places it curves. He does, feels like a giddy teenager when Duck growls and pulls him closer, lips never leaving his.

“There were, though not many on account of the Pine Guard/ FBI issuahhhhhnnnn,goodness your teeth are sharp in your Sylph form.” Both humans glance at the side of the bed, where Indrid is sitting with his back to the mattress, Barclay biting and sucking at his neck while grope and stroke across his fur.

“Speaking of your mouth, think it’s time you made good on that promise from earlier.” Duck rolls Stern onto his back, light kisses covering his face as he does. He opens his mouth to speak when Indrid hands him the cuffs.

“Thanks baby. These still okay?” The question he directs at Stern.

“Very much so.”

“Hands above your head.” Duck loops the cuffs through the headboard, clips Stern into them. They're velvety on the inside on not too tight.

“You’re right, these are quite high quality oh hello.” Duck is straddling his head, and he rather enjoys the view that gives him.

“Open your mouth.” 

Stern gladly does so, and Duck lowers down so that he can lick and suck at him, moaning when both hands tangle into his hair.

“Fuuuck me that feels good.”

He presses his tongue in hard circles, making Duck press him closer.

“God _damn_ , c’mon handsome, suck my dick oh, oh yeah that’s it.” Duck’s hips start moving as soon as his lips close around his clit, dragging slick across his mouth and chin. He’s so focused on the praise spilling from the rangers mouth as he fucks his face that the furry hands shoving his legs apart come as a surprise.

“Can’t pass up a chance to taste my favorite thing in the whole fucking world.”

Stern moans into Ducks skin as Barclay nuzzles and licks up his left leg before letting out a purr. Where Indrid was precise, Barclay is broad, his tongue swiping and circling haphazardly, as if he’s try to take all of Stern in at once, grunting and panting and pawing at him and making him feel so extraordinarily wanted. 

A flash of delicious pain as Duck pulls at his hair and he shuts his eyes.

“Don’t go gettin', ohhhyeah, distracted on me. You’re gotta get me off so I can come in that fuckin’ perfect mouth.”

Stern whines, cuffs pulling at his wrists, wishing he could get his fingers into Duck, make him scream.

“Nice try, but you’re stayin' there until Barclay’s done.” Duck pats his head, dark hair plastered to his forehead as he leers lovingly at Stern

“Fuck yes.” He mumbles, and the snicker reaching his ears suggest Duck hears him.

There’s a shift in the mattress near his head. Then Duck isn't speaking, a muffled, gasping gag coming from above him. He opens his eyes and they instantly widen at the sight of Indrid standing on the bed with his cock most of the way down Ducks throat. He grins down at him.

“Don’t mind me, oh goodness, sweetheart, easy or I’ll come before I can take the plug out of you.”

Stern sucks hard while gliding his tongue along the tip and there’s a sputtered gasp followed by, “FUCK, Lucky, yes” as Ducks grinds against his mouth before relaxing, Indrids hand still fisted in his hair.

“Figured you’d want to hear that. As for you.” Duck is literally pulled off of him and before Stern can see what’s happening Barclays face fills his view. 

“Miss me?”

“As silly as it sounds, and as much as I love it when you eat me out, yes.” 

Barclay kisses him and he tastes himself along with mint tea.

“Better make sure you don’t miss me at all tomorrow then.”

“OH, FUuuucking hell.” 

“By fucking you so hard there’s no way you could forget me even for a second.” His cock thrusts into where his tongue was only moments before as he licks at Sterns neck.

“Forgetting is AH, not the, the same as missing.”

“Cut me some slack, I’m so horny it’s a miracle I’m making words.” He sits up, brushes strands of hair from Sterns face.

“You want it rough?”

“Yes.” He’s distracted by Ducking inventing a new curse-word from the other side of the bed for a split second and then Barclay is fucking him, hips moving violently back and forth.

“Love, oh fuck, fucking you like this, watching you take as much of my cock as you can and still beg for more.”

“You like showing off how big you areAHah, Barclay yes like that pleasedon’tstop.”

“Only cause you like it.”

“Let’s me, fuck, know how strong you are, how you can take care of me.”

A moaning growl at that compliment. He hazards a glance over at the others, finds Duck riding Indrid while the Sylph chirps out a dozen pieces of praise a second.

“Gotta say, pretty fucking hot to see you naked and tied up. Gonna just keep you that way one of these days. You’d like that, wouldn’t you.”

“Fuckyes”

“That’s my good boy, you’d just, oh damn, stay in my bed all day, spreading your legs and your lips whenever I told you to. Take care of you too, give you everything you need, treat you right as long as took my cock wherever I wanted to shove it” He gets carried away as he speaks, Stern moaning at the fantasy, the feel of his cock, the weight behind his hands when they push his shoulders down into the bed. He comes without warning, Barclays name on his lips the whole time. 

“Just a little more, oh fucking hell, take it you sweet, filthy little thing, take it.” His words dissipate into growls and he’s fucking him so roughly tears are pricking his eyes but he loves this, loves the feeling of being just what Barclay needs, of being his. His gaze flickers over just in time to see Ducks back arch, and then he collapses onto Indrid, whose hips pump twice more before he gives a drawn out purr.

Claws dig into his shoulders as Barclay holds him down, hips stuttering, He keeps thrusting until he goes soft, dragging whimpers from Stern as he does. He kisses him as he pulls out, unclipps the cuffs, whispers, "be right back."

Then he disappears. 

Stern lays, limp and exhausted on the bed, feels Indrid and Duck shifting near him. 

Funny, the tears aren’t stopping. 

He’s sinking, he feels it but can’t stop it, can’t stop the voice in his head whispering unkind things, he should ask for comfort, but feels exposed, he needs, he needs to...

“Oh dear. Duck, I'm going to start a bath and tell Barclay to hurry. Can you tend to him?”

“Tend to-oh, shit, Lucky, you okay man?” 

“I, I’m fine Duck. It’s not the first time this has ever happened to me.” He winces, thinking of the last time, alone in hotel somewhere west of Milwaukee. He breathes in steady, but the exhale betrays him and without opening his eyes he knows Duck has come to sit next to him.

“Just cause it ain’t new don’t mean you gotta suck it up and be miserable.” The hand brushing his hair caresses his cheek and he leans into it, lets Duck sit him up and ease him into his arms.

The bathroom door opens and Barclay comes out, worry clear on his face. He slips his bracelet back on, sits on the bed and pulls Stern into a hug (Duck releasing him and making a bee-line for the fridge).

“I got you, it’s okay, I’m so sorry I didn’t-”

“It’s not your fault, I, I should’ve seen the drop coming.”

“Technically, the only one who should have been able to do that was me. I’m afraid it arose in the few seconds I was looking elsewhere” Indrid steps out of the bathroom, the sound of running water no longer echoing from behind him.

“The bath should help” He sweeps his wing towards the tub, just visible through the door frame, “as will some time just for the two of you. I need to massage some muscle rub onto Ducks, well, everything.”

“Not everything-everything, I’ve had Tiger Balm on my junk before and would like to not relive that experience.” Duck shudders.

It never ceases to amaze Stern that Barclay can carry him even in his human form, but the taller man scoops him up and takes him to the tub with little effort. 

The water grounds him, as does the slick softness that comes when Barclay rubs the loofah across his chest and arms

“Like I was saying, I’m sorry for disappearing so quick. I was just coming to grab some towels and stuff to clean you up, since I know you hate being messy for too long after sex but…”

“I should have warned you, but it just snuck up on me. One moment I was fine and happy, the next I was half-expecting you to, well, my mind didn’t supply the details, only the assurance it would be bad.”

Barclay places a sudsy hand under his chin, kisses him chastely. 

“How about next time I make sure to cuddle and check-in before worrying about clean up?”

“That sounds like an excellent plan.”

By the time Barclay helps him out of the tub and into his pajamas, he’s back to feeling wanted and happy. And sore, but the kind of sore that comes with a job well done.  
The sight awaiting them on the bed is comically adorable, Duck lounging on his back, Indird on his right side, furry limbs wrapped around him.

“Feelin' better?”

“Yes, thank you.” He settles onto the bed beside Duck as Barclay pads about the room, tidying. 

“Got some snacks on the bedside table for ya, find it’s an important part of aftercare, least for us.”

Stern turns, picks up one of the items waiting for him.

“Capri Sun?”

“It’s got electrolytes and shit, I think, plus I got a case of them at the apartment for this one.”

“I haven’t had one of these in ages.” He punches the straw in, finds the taste of sugar on his tongue dissolves the last of his gloom. Barclay sits down beside him, wraps his arms around his stomach as he nuzzles his hair.

“If, uh, y’all need us to go we can, although it might take some doin' to get this one up.” He scritches Indrids head.

“Shhh, we stay here, talking pillow. Fuzzy pillow.” Comes the half-asleep mumble.

“We got a literal Sasquatch in the bed and yet I’m the one whose fuzziness you comment on?”

“Yes, my love.”

Stern finishes his drink, lays down next to Duck, chin resting on the top of his head. Barclay yawns, forms into the big spoon behind him, not bothering to hide the soft, deep purr emanating from his chest. 

Indrid extends his wing, draping it over Duck and Stern.

“So you don’t get cold.”

“Hell yeah, Mothman cuddles.” Duck nestles under the wing, smiles when Stern cuddles down right along with him.

“You say that every time.”

“Because I’m excited every time.”

Stern listens to them sleepily banter back and forth as his eyelids droop.

“Goodnight kiss before you fall asleep on me?”

“Of course.” He turns, huffs happily at the love he feels in Barclays kiss.

“Can I get one?” Duck exaggeratedly flutters his eyelashes and Stern leans to peck him on the lips

A chirp snore indicates Indrid is already out cold, and so he kisses the patch of wing nearest him before settling down for the night. 

This part isn’t anything like his fantasies.

It’s so, so much better.


End file.
